


Silver Wings, Forgotten Favors

by azureheavens



Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little DimiHilda as a treat, Ballroom Dancing, Dancer Hilda's Debut, F/M, I've spent too long writing this enjoy, More banter!!, Obligatory Ball Episode, Unresolved Ending, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: If she seemed to be bragging, she didn’t care. This was one of the few things she was GLAD to put in work for.“Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages!” Claude gestured a hand to Lysithea, who sneered at him. “I present to you, the pride and joy of the Golden Deer House! Champion of the White Heron Cup, Hilda Valentine Goneril!”
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Silver Wings, Forgotten Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no update!!!! If you want to follow updates, try subscribing to the series page. I missed the boat on keeping this thing under one Work, but we’ll be fine like this.
> 
> I started writing this way before the formal uniform DLC was released, but I didn’t want to get rid of my outfit descriptions. Also, I don’t expect my other entries to be THIS long, but there’s a lot of dialogue I’ve been wanting to use for months.
> 
> We’ll venture right into the time skip after this :^) I hope you enjoy!

The reception hall was miraculously transformed, sparkling with gilded banners and silver decorations. Never melting ice sculptures magically crafted into baying lions, soaring eagles, and strutting deer were displayed throughout the room.

Better yet were everyone’s outfits. Free from their uniforms, each student’s formal wear showed off more of their personality: Skirts and coats, dresses and suits, colors of their territories splashed in with contrasts and complements. Those not from a noble house followed no theme at all, but still fit in wonderfully with all the glamor surrounding them.

A string quartet played in the far corner. Students were already paired off to dance, though some were not as graceful as others. There was no planned entrance for her in the ball, but she didn’t need one. After hiding away to put on her new clothes, she wanted to leave time to have people wonder about her. Biting back the butterflies in her chest, she finally stepped through the vaulted doorway.

“Well, well, well!” Claude’s voice cut through the crowd. “There she is!”

Hilda’s smile widened. She pointed her sandaled feet and glided down the walkway, twirling as she did. Metal clinked from the necklace and the bangles, ruffled fabric flaring around her hips. Other students cheered her as she waltzed through the entrance. She smiled graciously as she passed. If she seemed to be bragging, she didn’t care. This was one of the few things she was _glad_ to put in work for.

“Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages!” Claude gestured a hand to Lysithea, who sneered at him. “I present to you, the pride _and_ joy of the Golden Deer House! Champion of the White Heron Cup, Hilda Valentine Goneril!”

Her classmates applauded and whooped, welcoming her into their circle. Their outfits were as varied as a rainbow, but her eyes found Claude immediately. He wore a simple dark brown suit that, on him, looked criminally expensive. A gold cummerbund cinched his waist, making his shoulders look broader than usual. Even his hair was styled differently, most of it slicked back with just enough unruliness. Had it not been for his sharp green eyes and carefully crafted smile, Hilda may not have recognized him at all.

Professor Byleth, sticking out by wearing her regular clothes, stood in the center with the gentlest smile on her face. “Congratulations again, Hilda,” she said. “You performed marvelously.”

Hilda couldn’t help but smile back. “Oh stop, professor! Without all your help, there’s no way little old me could have won!”

Flayn delightedly clapped her hands at Byleth’s side, her green knee-length dress shimmering in the light. “Enough of your jokes, Hilda! All of us knew it would be a cinch for you to win. And why, you look so wonderful in your dancer clothes!”

Armed with a plate of food and a full mouth, Raphael nodded vigorously before swallowing. “Yeah, Hilda, you look like one of those ice sculptures they have around here!” He wore gray slacks and a subdued yellow shirt that somehow managed to fit around his large torso.

Hilda waved her hand, but she did start to blush. “Please, I said stop! Honestly, what if my winning was just a one-off fluke? Then how do you all look with your compliments?”

Lorenz, dressed in a dark purple tuxedo, chuckled softly. “Now now, such jests are unbecoming for a noble lady as yourself. You’ve earned this reward, as much as I would have wished the professor had chosen me…”

“Oh, enough of this talk!” Claude swooped to Hilda’s rescue, pulling the attention away. “Can’t you see Hilda will fall apart under all of this humility? Why don’t we all take the time to compliment Lysithea instead?”

Lysithea gave an exasperated look. Her deep purple dress went to the edge of her heels, with white tule sleeves matching the band around her waist. “Why would this moment need to be about me?”

“Because,” he said, green eyes dancing mischievously, “this gives me the perfect opportunity to ask you to dance. You could even stand on my feet while we do, and then-”

“Of all the-“ she scoffed. “I don’t have time for this, Claude. I’m going to get something to drink.”

“Ooh,” oohed Raphael, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Right behind you, Lysithea. Hey, maybe instead you’d like to dance with me? I’m actually pretty good!”

As more members of their group waved each other off to join the ball, Hilda finally saw Marianne, and her jaw dropped. She wore a solid white gown with long, tailored sleeves. Simple blue and yellow floral embroidery traced up from the trim and the cuffs. “Marianne!” Hilda raced to her, smiling wide. “Look at your dress! The embroidery looks soo cute. I’m positively jealous!”

Embarrassed, Marianne’s eyes flew right to the floor. “It’s just something that was lying around.”

“Lying around? I don’t know if I completely believe _that_.”

Marianne shook her head and looked up again at Hilda, though her eyes never reached hers. “Please, don’t fuss about me… I just wanted to tell you, that I had prayed to the Goddess that you might win…”

“You did? Well, me too!” Hilda didn’t want to say that it was probably the only time she really, _truly_ prayed, but it was good to know that all her time with Marianne in the infirmary did bring them closer. “I suppose the Goddess was listening to both of our prayers. Oh, but forgive me, I just can’t take my mind off how cute you look!”

Marianne’s gaze dropped again, but Hilda wasn’t sure if she was pleased with the compliment or not. Sensing a moment where he could comment when it wasn’t asked for, Lorenz approached them. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you don’t think your gown suits you, Marianne? Well, I can assure you Hilda is correct.”

A blush on her cheek, Marianne began fiddling with her fingers. “I’d rather no one mentioned my dress. I stick out like a sore thumb wearing it… I shouldn’t have come at all.”

“You are too quick, as always, to put yourself down,” Lorenz said, frowning. “In fact, it would be my pleasure to ask for your first dance tonight. I promise you will be in good hands.” He gave a deep bow before offering his hand.

Marianne began to stare. “U-uhm, that’s…”

Hilda to the rescue! “That’s not really necessary, Lorenz!” She spoke in singsong to keep the conversation pleasant. “A truly noble gentlemen wouldn’t pester a lady to dance if the lady were to show no interest. Isn’t that true?”

“I-I suppose it is… Then may ask you for the honor of the first dance?”

Hilda bit her lip and winced. “Oh, but I can’t. I promised I would be someone else’s first dance tonight. I’m sorry to let you down.”

“Lorenz, if you are still looking for a dance partner,” Flayn said, stepping forward with a curtsey. “May I suggest myself? I’ve seen everyone practice for so long that I am eager for a chance to try.”

A little off guard, Lorenz agreed. Flayn took his offered hand and they left to join the middle of the ball. Their height difference looked like a challenge, but more power to them.

Of course, Hilda never actually promised her first dance to anyone, and she started to regret the lie. There was too much mess to clean up if that rumor went around. Meanwhile, she spared a glance over her shoulder. Claude had been whispering with the professor. Byleth nodded in response to him, but her eyes wandered nervously around the room. Hilda thought it strange, but she had caught Claude speaking secretly with her on many occasions since. Maybe if only because it felt like too long since he pulled _her_ aside just to conspire about something.

Then the professor made like she was ready to leave. When she gestured for him to rejoin the group, Claude sauntered in as if he never left. “Looks like old Lorenz has finally found his true calling. By the way, Marianne, if you’re not too against it, I have a scheme you might like to try.”

“A scheme…?” Marianne’s eyes flashed with distrust.

“Don’t look so scared,” Claude said with a smile. “It’s a simple one: Allow _me_ to escort you instead, no dancing required. You won’t have to worry about anyone strange bothering you when the strangest of them all is already on your arm.” He held out his arm with the other behind his back, the picture of a noble gentleman.

It took several seconds (and much nodding encouragement from Hilda) before Marianne slipped her arm under Claude’s. Despite her constant staring at the floor, the two made admittedly a handsome couple. Hilda smiled. “I believe that settles that nicely. You take good care of my Marianne, okay Claude?”

“Don’t worry, ma’am,” he said with a wink. “I’ll have her home before eight tonight.”

Marianne flinched. “You’ll w-what?”

“He’s just joking! Now, run along you two!” Hilda watched them leave, shaking her head. It was a good scheme, compared to his usual threaten-to-inflict-diarrhea ideas. But a part of her was disappointed. He didn’t try to call her out on her “first dance” lie at all.

Ugh, if this was jealousy, it was too much effort to keep up. Claude was Claude, and she wouldn’t let any of his whims dictate how her night went.

“Pardon me, Hilda,” a deep, crisp voice said behind her. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you standing all alone?”

Hilda turned with a start, but her surprise melted into delight. Standing before her, dressed in a tasteful and tailored dark blue suit, was the house leader of the Blue Lions, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. _Perfect._

“Oh… _Dimitri_?” Hilda placed a hand to her chest, letting out a breath. “You startled me, you know!”

Dimitri’s well-practiced smile faltered. “My apologies,” he stammered as he bowed. “I approached because I thought it curious. Claude was with you not a moment ago, yet he abandoned his friend so soon after you arrived?”

“Oh, I’m not abandoned! He’s gone to help Marianne become more comfortable at the ball. I haven’t even begun to think about myself.”

He shook his head, tutting Claude’s boorish behavior in a way that was frankly adorable. “Be that as it may, it would not do to excuse his mistake. If I may, I’d like to ask you to dance.”

Oh, this just gets better and better. “Hold on, me?” Hilda blushed. “Dance with the prince of Faerghus? It’s too much. I’d be waaay too embarrassed!”

He chuckled. “Consider it an act of goodwill from the Blue Lion House, to honor the victor of the White Heron Cup. But truly…” Dimitri held out his hand, smiling at Hilda as if she were the only woman in the room. “The pleasure to dance with you would be all mine.”

Now _that_ is how you sweet talk. Hilda looked away, batting her lashes. It looked like that old saying was true: there was plenty of fish in the sea. “When you put it like that… Why not?”

* * *

By the near end of the ball, Hilda had danced with everyone that had enough guts to ask. Seems that the winner of the Heron cup attracted everyone to their side, if only for the night. Dance after dance after dance… Hilda couldn’t say yes to everyone. By the time Sylvain tried to ask, she was so tired she convinced him instead to grab her a drink and chat while she rested her overworked feet.

Then it was back into the fray. Raphael, true to his word, was a genuinely fun dance partner! He certainly was enthusiastic, but Hilda managed to calm him down before she ended up launched across the ballroom. After their dance, she chatted with him about his progress on his sister’s necklace before he set off for thirds at the buffet. After so long a day, Hilda was ready to call it quits. Just slink back to her room and collapse in her bed, curled up under the covers, dreaming of spinning lights and fluttering skirts.

Nimble fingers tapped her shoulder. “You finally stood still long enough for me to find you.”

Half relieved and half exhausted, Hilda glanced lazily over her shoulder. Claude raised his brows in greeting. “You’ve been keeping busy,” he said.

“Oh, it’s you, Claude.” Hilda stretched her hands over her head, ready to stifle a yawn. “I thought I was never going to see you again.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. I’m a hard guy to get rid of.” Claude awarded her a wink. “I was with Marianne most of the night, actually, before she convinced me to leave her alone. Ignatz was close by, so she wouldn’t be in bad company.”

“That’s good,” Hilda said lightly. She never fully faced him, instead busied herself with watching the other dancers. It wasn’t long before she actually did yawn.

“…Long night, huh?”

“Yup! Exhilarating, but now I’m beyond tired. I might just turn in for the night.”

“I see.” A more even reply than she expected. Claude pressed his palm against his forehead, then smoothed down his hair. “Guess I ended up losing track of time too. If you’re feeling that tired, it wouldn’t be fair of me to keep you longer.”

Hilda carefully faced him again, head tilting. “Claude… Were you waiting to dance with me?”

Claude, avoiding her gaze, shrugged. “I was hoping to. Seems like there aren’t many opportunities at Garreg Mach to act like the young, beautiful adults that we are, especially with graduation looming over the horizon.”

Hilda nodded, fiddling with a strand of her hair. “I know what you mean. It’s great to just forget everything crazy that’s going on these days.” She eyed him again. He tried so hard to seem like he wasn’t waiting on her response. She smiled. “If you’re going to stand there looking like a lost puppy, I can’t say no.”

“But weren’t you about to head to bed? You’d put off a chance to be lazy just for me?”

She knocked him lightly with her hip. “Think of it as saving the best for last.”

Claude tapped his chin as if considering it, then he turned to her. “Well, I know I’m no Raphael…” He held out his palm for her to take. “But I promise to meet your expectations.”

“Oh, stop. You know me. I’m not asking anything of you, so don’t ask anything of me. Can’t we just dance?”

He flashed her a smile and did as asked, slipping one hand into her own and placing the other on her shoulder. Soon they fell into the same rhythm as the other dancers, the sweet violins encouraging as they weaved between the others on the dance floor. He was lively and quick on his feet, though she did catch him glancing down once or twice to watch his footwork. She kept eye contact with him, smiling sweetly as she did with her other partners. Claude’s smile was as much of a performance as their dance, green eyes locked on her.

The slightest glint of gold sparkled in the corner of her eye. Hilda gasped. “Awww! You’re wearing the earring I made for you!”

Claude’s smile broadened, tilting his head to show it off. This one was gold, a bit bigger and thicker than his usual silver. Bronze lattice gave it texture while its ridges caught more of the light. Subtle yet glitzy, much like Claude himself. “I am, _and_ I planned my whole outfit around it. Aren’t you proud of me?”

“You really are an autumn,” said Hilda, giggling. “So, spill it: Who else have you been dancing with tonight?”

“Well, not many to be honest. I scored a dance with Petra: Brigid’s history of dance is fascinating, by the way. And Annette had me bouncing about the ballroom, having stepped on my toes _more_ than enough times.” Claude winced to remember it, then his expression turned pensive. “I even saw Teach, looking a bit lost in the crowd. I tried my best to get her to join in, but she popped right out of my hand and slipped out the back…”

Hilda watched him curiously. There it was again: that brief flash of sincerity across Claude’s face. It came and went, but Hilda had started to notice it more often. Mostly when he was with the professor (though she had that effect on basically anyone). That could only mean one thing… “I get it now! You have a crush on the professor, don’t you?”

Claude stopped the dance and stared at her, his expression flat and disturbed. He whipped his hand out of her own and gestured to his face. “Is this the twitter-pated look of someone with a crush?”

Hilda rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine. You have an excellent poker face _and_ you have a crush on the professor.”

Sighing, Claude shook his head. “Well… At least one of those statements is correct.” He brought his warm hand back into hers and brought them back into rhythm.

It was then Hilda realized the song they danced to had already changed. Other dancers had taken their bows and moved on to the next partner, but Claude and Hilda still danced. Too entrenched in their conversation, and even Hilda was reluctant to let go. And they had already danced through the song change. Why not keep going…?

“Regardless,” Hilda said with a coy smile, “you seem like you’ve had a pretty enjoyable night.”

“I’ll say the same for you,” Claude said, raising a brow. “Didn’t I see you strutting around with Dimitri earlier?”

“Oh, that’s right! I was, wasn’t I?”

“Wow, I guess Raphael span you around too much after all. Or you’ve danced with so many they all just blur together?”

Seems Claude was a little too preoccupied with who she had spent time with that night... Well, he could have been her first dance if only he had stuck around, so it wasn’t her fault. Instead Hilda stared dreamily at the ceiling, sighing a little.

“…Uh, gold piece for your thoughts?”

“Hmm?” Hilda’s eyes snapped to Claude. “Did you say something? I was busy daydreaming of becoming the next Queen of Faerghus.”

That startled a laugh out of Claude. “Really? Hilda, I’m impressed! Your ambitions are that high? Though I bet being royalty is a lot of work.”

Hilda hummed and shrugged. “Maybe at first, but think of how many others would be there to take care of everything for us. Lounging in the parlor, sipping tea, huddling by the fire to stave off the harsh, Faerghus winters…” Except for the last part, a lot of that sounded like what she did at home already, but she was only messing with Claude. “Besides, how would you know the first thing about being royalty?”

Claude looked fake insulted. “I read! And think about it: You’d also have a front-row seat to all matter of political messes.”

“I would just find someone better who could handle those things, someone better suited for all those little details. Don’t be rude and mock my ambitions.”

“Oh, I’m not against having ambitions,” Claude said wryly. “I’m just not sure one like _that_ appeals to me. Then again, I am heir to the Alliance. It may not be a king, but Duke Riegan is a title worth its own salt.”

Hilda’s mind clicked in realization. Joking about becoming queen was all well and good, but if this whatever-it-was were to continue with Claude…

“Speaking of,” Claude continued, his voice softer now, “I figure it’s about time I come clean. I’m sure you’ve been wondering about that favor I’ve wanted to ask you.”

Hilda raised a brow. “Oh, that? I had forgotten all about it. Though I haven’t minded not having to do anything yet.”

He smirked. “Well, I fully mean to use it, but like I said before: it’s precious to me. I won’t call on it today, but I figure I could let you in on its purpose.”

“Seriously? All this waiting is exhausting on its own!” Hilda almost wouldn’t complain about whatever he chose: she just wanted it done with. “It better be for something big, or else you’re being as dramatic as usual over nothing.”

“…Just hear me out, all right? You see, there’s a very specific reason I enrolled in the Officer’s Academy. While I can’t give any details, I’ve found more than enough resources to see it through. Sure, it started out with some sneaking around, sticking my nose where it shouldn’t be…” He gave a small shrug, but Hilda caught a glint of more in his eyes. Earnest, daring. “I know things aren’t created from nothing. I’ll need tools, I’ll need friends, I’ll need every scrap of knowledge and know-how I can get my hands on. I call it an ambition, but really, it’s more of a dream.”

Hilda couldn’t help but look at him in wonder. “Never realized you were the sentimental type, Claude. Just when I think I have you figured out, you say something else to surprise me.”

Claude smiled. “Think of it as another part of my grand scheme. Now, I’ve got a place in mind for everyone, if they’re willing to take it. Even you.” His hand shifted subtly towards the center of her back. Goosebumps trailed up Hilda’s neck, but she felt calm. “So why don’t you stick with me? When I cash in on that favor, I’ll make it worth the wait.”

The song they danced to began to slow. This time Hilda was aware enough to step away from Claude as they both bowed to each other. Applause for the musicians filled the room as Claude lead her away to the side, still holding her hand in the air. “Well,” he said, returning to his usual casual self. “I hope putting up with me for your last dance hasn’t exhausted you completely.”

Hilda hummed, bobbing her head from side to side. “It wasn’t _bad_ , I’ll admit. I’m still caught up in what you’ve told me. I don’t have any idea what role you have in mind for me… But I really enjoyed dancing with you.”

“I see your game, Hilda. Don’t try to flatter my two left feet to get out of it.”

“I mean it! And might I say it’s nice to have you treat me like a lady for once.”

Claude raised a brow. “For once, you say?” Though they were already standing close, their hands connected, he took a step closer to her. Hilda's mind blanked. Somehow, she felt warmer now than when he held her moments before. 

He gently squeezed her hand, drawing it to his lips. Claude’s eyes were fixed on hers, yet they still sparkled with something fake and silly, as if giving her permission to not take it seriously. The distance she once felt between them pulled tighter on her mind. Claude always had a plan in mind, some far off target he was shooting for. Simply living her life one day after the next suited Hilda just fine.

There was nothing to mess up if you didn’t set your expectations too high. 

Hilda smiled back, perhaps a bit too tightly for her liking. Maybe this _was_ as it should be. And to have such expectations for her… Claude wasn’t really the guy for her after all. “That was a perfect start. Now, why not be a gentleman and walk me back to my room?”

* * *

There were enemies around them, of that much Claude was certain. One couldn’t spend half the year dealing with conspiracy after conspiracy and say that the world was as it should be.

His dream never changed, though his eyes traced different constellations in the night sky. How he might achieve it, however, was an ever-growing weed. He was careful in choosing his allies, though he was prepared to face this friendless. While the Alliance dangled on a string above his head, he’d find capable rooks and knights while routing out possible enemies. Bring them to his side, or at least find a weakness to exploit when they’d turn their back on him.

Claude once thought of Hilda as a serpent, one with sugar instead of venom. Too comfortable in her own world to dare to look outside of it, but such as it was with the others he met at the academy. But as he laughed with her, fought beside her, he instead found a mirror. Only act when it benefited you, never getting close enough to hurt. But when you pull the tightly wrapped string loose, you find a heart that bleeds. Not only was she well connected, but there was a strength in her even _she_ turned a blind eye to.

So that drove Claude to get closer.

Closer and closer still.

There were still too many hurdles, too many unknowns. The mysteries surrounding Garreg Mach were piling up. The dam would have to break sometime, and it was all Claude could do to not become washed away in the flood.

Then the cracks started to form. The night students mutated into beasts. The night Teach tore a hole in the sky. The night the Flame Emperor’s mask shattered against the ground.

The night Garreg Mach burned.


End file.
